Nyeh Heh Heh! (Press Start: Episode 21)
Nyeh Heh Heh! is the twenty-first episode of Press Start. The Episode Pixel's doorbell rings, Pixel opens the door* Sky: Pixel. Pixel: Sky. Sky: Pixel. Pixel: Sky. Pixel: What are you doing here, don't you normally bug Miles? Sky: Yeah, but the writers thought that was getting kinda repetitive. Pixel: I hate these damn writers....... Sky: I hate you. Pixel: Same here, bud. Sky: So..... I got a game called Undertale, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go into the game with me. Pixel: Screw it, why not, but first, let me introduce you to a new friend of mine, his name is Searing. Searing appears behind Sky* Searing: Hello. Sky: GAH! Searing: Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Sky: The name is Sky. Searing: Searing, nice to meet you. Sky: You are creepy........ ANYWAYS, LEZ GO! The three head into Undertale* Papyrus: BROTHER! Sans: Yeah, bro? Papyrus: THERE ARE THREE HUMANS! Pixel: JESUS, STOP SHOUTING! Papyrus: WHY!?!!??!?!?! Pixel: BECAUSE IT'S ANNOY- F*** it..... Papyrus: OKAY! Sans: Papyrus, stop, they might want a bone to pick. Papyrus, Pixel, and Searing: Ugh..... Sky: heh! Sans: So I see you like the "rib-ticklers", eh? Sky: HAHA! Sans: I'm Sans, sorry if I was being a bit of a comic. Sky: Comic, Sans.... AHAHHHAH! Pixel: Let's just look around. *Pixel climbs a tree and sees Alphys' lab* Pixel: GUYS! I SEE SOME CRAP WE NEED TO CHECK OUT FOR NO OTHER REASON OTHER THAN TO MOVE THIS EPISODES' PLOT FORWARD. Sky: Cool, what is it? *Pixel b**** slaps Sky* Pixel: If I knew, I'd tell you! Sky: Wanna fight, mate? Searing: BREAK IT UP! *Sky and Pixel both b**** slap Searing, they soon get into a b**** slapping fight* Pixel: How bout' we, ya' know, MOVE THIS MOTHER****ING EPISODE FORWARD?!?! Sky: Good point. Searing: Yeah, let's go to that lab. *They head to the lab and meet Alphys* Alphys: H-hi, humans....... can you my number into the phones you have? I don't...... really..... have any....... friends..... Searing: Aw..... *They all put Alphys' number into their phones and leave and go to the Hotlands, where their phones start going off like crazy* JackSepticEye: F***IN' ALPHYS! Sky: I know, right! *JSE throws his phone on the ground* JSE: RIOT!!!!! Sky: HELL YEAH! *Sky throws his phone at JSE, making him fall into the lava, and JSE burns to death* Sky: JSE fans are gonna be PISSED when they find out he only had a cameo......... Pixel: Fun, now, let's move, Captain Manslaughter. Sky: Whatever... Searing: This is taking too long...... Sky: Montage time! Pixel: WAIT, NO, PLEAS- *A montage starts of the three meeting the remaining characters, Pixel looks more and more frustrated every shot* Pixel: THAT, was complete bullshit, I didn't even get a chance to decline! Sky: Oh crap, Searing, you gotta call the WAAAAAAAAAAAMBULANCE! *Sky goes out for a high five with Searing, Searing declines, Sky then proceeds to high five himself* Sky: Alright! Cool! Pixel: Shut up! Where are we, anyways? Sky: It's a really shiny.... Pixel: Is that the skeleton........? AHHHHHHHH! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO! Sans: I've got a bone to pick with ya'....... Sky: AHAHAHAHAHhahAHAHAhZhhahbxhsaa *Passes out due to lack of oxygen* Pixel: You son of a bitch, Sky! Sans: Hey, this is a kids game. Pixel: Oh fuck off! Sans: Hey! *Sans impales Pixel with a bone* Pixel: Well, this couldn't get any worse. *Sans shoots Pixel with a Gaster Blaster* Pixel: I stand corrected... Searing: You're on! *Sans shoots Searing with a Gaster Blaster* Sans: Y-you know what? This is just sad, I'm gonna head to Grillby's, I'll see you boneheads later. *Sans leaves, Pixel and Searing just stand in shock at what just went down, Sky is still passed out, a portal then opens up* Pixel: Well, that sucked. Searing: Indeed..... *Searing jumps through the portal and Pixel throws Sky into the portal, right before he jumps in.*